Monsters for Hire
by Askaroth
Summary: The criminal mastermind know as All for One wasn t totally convinced that Shigaraki and the League could defeat All Might by themselves. So he implemented plan B. Hiring the Abyss Brigade. An all female group of mercenaries that went into hiding after his last fight with the symbol of peace. Now the real question left is... Who will die first?


**Hello there, Askaroth here. This was another idea that I was wanting to post. I love to make OC for other My Hero Academy stories and I decided to take two of them with similar but different personalities and names of course.**

 **I dont own anything.**

 _"Holy creatures, transform me into your servant, show me the path to enlightenment, as you alter my flesh and free my soul." (Unitolgy Church Verse. Dead Space)_

* * *

Prologue

The office was shrouded in darkness. The visibility was almost null inside it save for the wall were the blackouts on the windows covered the glass although it was not enough to keep the light from being seen behind it. There was no movement inside the office. No sounds perturbing the thick atmosphere of stillness in it. At the center, if one managed to adjust its vision to the darkness or had a Night Vision quirk, they would have seen the figure of a tall female sitting in a lotus position. Her breath so low that was drowned by the silence of the room.

How much time had she been like that? Probably more that an hour, perhaps two. How much time would she remain like that? Maybe another hour… but the ringtone of a phone broke the calm but dense atmosphere making her eyes open wide.

With a menacing growl she raised from the floor and walked straight to cellphone that was residing on top of the silhouette of what appeared to be a large office desk.

"I should have turned it off" Said the woman in scornful and sharp voice. The music still resounding in her ears. She took the phone and looked at the identification displayed in the screen for a second before answering.

"You better have a good reason to interrupt my meditation this time. You know perfectly that between 3:00 pm and 4:30 pm I don´t want to be bothered." Her voice was cold as ice daggers, but her composure and tone showed such neutrality that it was hard to tell how angry she really was.

"Wanting to talk to me isn´t good enough. Tell me what you want and stop wasting my time." She ordered as she hissed, gripping the cellphone tighter. Just a bit more of pressure and it would break like glass. A couple of minutes later of listening to the voice in the cellphone she loosened her grip a bit and her posture seemed more at ease.

"So… let me get this straight… you want me to hire me and my girls to support you and your league in another crusade against the current symbol of peace and what I consider the worst of all… see me again?" She sighted in resignation, preparing herself mentally for what it probably would become a major headache. A job was a job and she owed the man several favors to refuse him. "You know… if you didn´t had such a troublesome quirk I would have consumed you long ago and avoided myself a lot of worries."

A deep boisterous laugh could be heard from the other side of the line, followed by some more instructions. Her tone was now firmer and more professional, like she had changed a mask but with the same sharp and cold edge as before. "Yeah, I can contact the first two. But the third one is going to be a real pain. Well… I have been keeping tabs on her. She has been living in that forest for quite some time now. I'm can find her easily, but the real deal would be convincing her." The woman walked around the desk and sited in a comfy chair behind it as she could see perfectly in the dark.

"No. I don´t need your charity. I have my own hiding spots. Just tell me beforehand when they plan to move so I can work accordingly. And don´t even dare to send your lackeys to fetch me without a warning first." Once the call ended, she dropped the cellphone on the desk and her form slumped all over the office chair and remained still for some minutes.

The room was back again shrouded in a thick mantle of silence. The only thing that was now visible inside the office was two pair of calculating glowing amethyst eyes. " _I need to convince my girls first before going to Musutafu._ " Reluctantly, she grabbed the cellphone again and searched for a name in her contacts. Once she found it, she pressed the screen and dialed.

"Hello Doll. Its been some time hasn't it? Listen, I have a new job and this one may interest you unlike the last one." A singsong voice could be heard on the other side of the line that seemed too cheerful to be real. The fake tone dropped instantly and turned downright scornful. After hearing some sarcastic remarks recriminating her for the last disastrous job, she decided she had enough and interrupted Doll in mid rant.

"Do you have something else to do?" She asked with a deadpan voice. "Wasn´t messing up with heroes one of your favorite hobbies? Because if you accept you will have plenty of that." Silence was all that could be heard from the other side of the line. Then it was broken by a short but determined answer. "Good. Meet me on Friday at Tatooin Station, Musutafu, five pm sharp." She ordered with authority after hearing her answer. After cutting off the call she searched for the next contact.

After dialing and waiting for several seconds someone picked up the phone and answered. "Ruin, there is a new job for us and I will need your talents. No, Doll is also in this. Not yet but I plan to search for her tomorrow. I´ll be fine, she can detect my scent from one kilometer away so there is no risk of being eaten by mistake. Meet me on Musutafu, Tatooin Train station on Friday at six pm." She was expecting Doll to arrive at least an hour later just to spite her, so she decided to anticipate her move and meet with Ruin at six. It was a relief that Ruin was easier to deal with than Doll, no need of convincing, no need of threatening, just unwavering loyalty.

Unfortunately that was not the case with the third one. " _Now I only need to go to Aokigahara and talk with Nagi in person. Tch. She could have at least kept the cellphone I gave her_." She knew Nagi was very reclusive and hard to reach once she went into hiding. Nothing short of a face to face conversation would make her change her mind, although that was the minimum requirement to being deemed worth of her time. Just thinking what she would have to do to convince her made her blood boil in excitement and at the same time… pure anger. In the darkness of the office, several red eyes with black slits appeared over her feminine figure along with maws full of white fangs capable of ripping flesh and bone apart in one bite.

" **Seems like I will have to make her remember why the Necromorpher is in charge of the Abyss Brigade.** " Said all the maws in a deep inhuman voice with perfect synchronicity making it look like a chorus from hell itself.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Should I continue. Do you suspect from where those Oc come from?**

 **Leave a review and tell me your opinion.**


End file.
